En otra vida
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!. Conocer a mi media mitad, amarlo y después desear nunca haberlo conocido, porque ahora estaría conmigo. ZUKOXMAI


Los personajes de Avatar la Leyenda Aang, no me pertenecen, son de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino

**Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Mi otra mitad?" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Con la pareja ZUKOXMAI y como es mi favorita no podía hacer menos que esto…

Antes de empezar la lectura quiero hacer una pregunta:

¿Cuál es el final más raro que hayan encontrado?, para mí en el que los personajes viven felices para siempre, juntos, vivos y enamorados, ahora si a leer.

El único que se fue

Sin atreverme a seguir en la sala y que él y mi hija vea que lloro de nuevo por ti, salgo de ésta, me encantaría decir que es nuestra hija pero lastimosamente no es así, te fuiste, y no estuviste aquí para procrearla, cuidarla y educarla, me hubiera encantado que tuviera tus ojos, aquellas gemas doradas perfectas, que desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron con los míos se quedaron dentro de mí; tus rasgos, que siempre me parecieron increíblemente perfectos. En los próximos días será mi cumpleaños, mi pelo ya está cubierto por algunas canas, mi cara surcada por pequeñas arrugas y me canso más fácilmente, subo a mi habitación lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas, camino hacia el sofá dentro de esta, mi favorito, y miro la ventana no puedo evitar suspirar mientras aquellas lagrimas traicioneras se derraman por mis mejillas, es inevitable, cada rincón me recuerda a ti, cada momento triste, alegre, me hace querer volver a aquel tiempo en el que fui verdaderamente feliz, exactamente como cuando estuve contigo.

MI hija que ya no exactamente una niña y ya está muy crecidita Ursa, viene a la habitación y sin decir más me abraza, sabe que es por ti, sabe quién eres y lo importante que eres para mí, igual que a su padre nunca les mentí sobre ti, tenemos una vida acomodada el dinero nunca nos falta, de hecho hasta nos sobra, tuve casi todo lo que cualquier persona podría desear, excepto a ti te tuve por tan poco tiempo, que me parece a estas alturas un sueño, una quimera, que tal vez todo fue producto de mi imaginación como aquellas historias que plasmo en mis libros; me saca de mi ensoñación y me pide que le cuente la historia de nuevo, que le cuente acerca de nosotros, de mi boca esta historia ha salido un montón de veces y ella se la sabe de memoria, pero le encanta escucharla, desde pequeña la supo y siempre soñó con encontrar a alguien como tú.

La mañana era perfecta, se podía sentir el cálido sol, el ligero viento que soplaba y alborotaba mi largo y lacio cabello, junto con mi flequillo, siempre fui una chica seria y eso me hizo conseguir una carente vida social de pequeña, y ahora ya crecida en la preparatoria no era la excepción, en la escuela estaban incorporados todos aquellos hijos de personas importantes, mi padre era un diputado frustrado cuya candidatura no había ganado aun comprando votos por el partido que lo patrocinaba, estaba en la escuela, gracias a que mis padre querían mantener una apariencia ante la sociedad aunque sabíamos que íbamos directos a la quiebra, siempre en casa se me enseñó a seguir modales y reglas de etiqueta, a guardar silencio y nunca expresar mis sentimientos, a mantenerme con la boca cerrada para tener lo que yo quería, por eso nunca logré hacer mucho contacto con mis compañeros.

A propósito nunca he estado a la moda ni he salido con ningún chico, o era muy tímida o ellos simplemente no se acercaron por no tener interés de igual manera nunca me preocupó ese tema, en una ocasión escuché que esas cosas nunca se buscan llegan por si solas, siempre me gustó leer novelas clásicas esas que por más que pasen los años no pasan de moda y libros nuevos, cuyas autoras prometían con sus sagas, mi pasión era escribir poemas e historias imaginarias.

Nunca tuve problemas con las materias pero una era realmente era mi dolor de cabeza: Francés, y muy contradictorio porque siempre pensaba que París era un lugar muy romántico y motivador para escribir, volviendo al tema de mi problema , reprobaría si no estudiaba muy duro, las vacaciones de verano empezarían la próxima semana, así que me pasaría las última semana con las narices entre los libros y no precisamente los que me gustaban lee si no de ejercicios, para no reprobar y no ser la vergüenza de mis padres, llevaba algunos tomos en mis manos realmente eran tantos que tapaban mi visión, caminaba a casa siempre puesto que el único coche que teníamos siempre lo manejaba mi padre, quedaba un poco retirado del colegio mi hogar aunque normalmente no me parecía tan largo el camino pero con estos libros eso representaría un problema, iba a cruzar justo la calle fuera de la escuela, cuando escuche las llantas del coche, me quedé inmóvil, sopesándolo, ¿ de verdad iba a morir de esta manera?, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto y soltando los libros al suelo, pero por alguna razón ese golpe nunca llegó, al contrario una voz llamó mi atención

-¿Te encuentras bien?, no era mi intención atropellarte-

En esos momentos el susto se fue y dejó paso a la furia, por que debo decir que en ocasiones raras solía ser muy impulsiva.

-¿Si me encuentro bien?- dije sarcástica y aun sin ver al sujeto que casi me mata, recogiendo con rapidez los libros- casi me matas menudo idiota, si no sabes manejar, mejor no saques el auto.

-¡ Oye!, frené a tiempo- dijo el sujeto con un ligero toque de reproche- mejor fijate tu ñoña dime ¿Quién lleva tantos libros con las vacaciones tocando la puerta?.

-Si llevo libros o no es mi problema, tonto- contesté terminando de recoger los libros ayudada por el asesino y ahora si lo miré justo enfrente de mí , mientras me ofrecía el ultimo libro, no era más grande que yo, ojos dorados, piel nívea como la mía, cabellos de color similar al mío no muy largo no muy corto y una sonrisa juguetona surcando la linda cara del cretino que intentó matarme, tuve que recordarme esto para evitar el sonrojo que estaba por subir a mis mejillas y dejar de poner cara de borrego a medio morir, aceptando el libro no sin antes jalárselo de las manos- Gracias- y en ese momento nuestros caminos como nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Uy, qué humor, soy Zuko- dijiste presentándote y tendiéndome la mano-

- Mai- acepté tu mano, no muy segura de hacer amistad con alguien que no ve bien mientras maneja- ¿vienes a recoger a alguien o eres estudiante nuevo?- aun no entiendo ¿por qué salió la pregunta.?.

-Si, bueno, soy estudiante de nuevo ingreso - contestaste a mi pregunta.

-Si se ve que no llevas mucho tiempo aquí- _de lo contrario no estarías hablando conmigo, pensé_

- por cierto ¿Por qué llevas tantos libros?- preguntaste con esa voz tan hermosa y tu deje de curiosidad

- bueno soy un poco mala con Francés y a menos que quiera reprobar el curso, y venir a cursos especiales en las vacaciones de verano, tengo que estudiar- expresé mi problema contigo me diste confianza.

-Bueno si no te molesta creo que te puedo ayudar con eso- te ofreciste aunque te miré incrédula- he viajado un poco y mis padres me inscribieron a clases particulares, así que puedo decir que sé un poco de Francés y si no te molesta verme unas cuantas horas de más, puedo enseñarte lo que sé.

- Ehh… no creo que sea buena idea- dije como siempre orgullosa negándome a recibir tu ayuda, y guardando ese inminente suspiro que se quería escapar de mi boca para después, y es que ¿tu querías verme a mí?, vamos Mai, deja de pensar cursilerías, me di una bofetada mental

- ¡Vamos!- dijiste animándome a aceptar- no creo que quieras pasar el verano en cursos ¿o si?

-Bueno viéndolo por ese lado- y con esas palabras la sentencia quedó impuesta.

Gracias a eso nos veíamos casi diario, ya que pasabas horas ayudándome a estudiar. Después "despejábamos la mente" premiándome por mi "gran avance" llevándome a tomar un rico helado o sentándonos en las bancas del parque a mirar la puesta de sol que tanto amábamos.

En el colegio éramos vistos de una manera extraña, yo una chica solitaria por fin tenía compañía y tu un chico nuevo a mi lado, jamás no habían visto juntos y de un momento a otro ¡puf! Parecíamos conocernos de toda la vida, los demás prefirieron ignorarlo.

El curso estaba a punto terminar, lo único que quedaba: el baile de graduación.

-¿Iremos junto al baile verdad?- preguntaste o más bien ordenaste cosa que a mí me enojó de sobremanera.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- pregunté no queriendo aceptar que moría de ganas de ir contigo.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, o ¿es que acaso tienes con quien ir?- preguntaste y me emocionó saber que por una fracción de segundo estabas celoso.

- Eso no contesta mi pregunta- dije dándote la vuelta con mi comentario.

-Bbb..bueno- note un atisbo de nerviosismo- somos amigos- dijiste exasperado y cómicamente parecía que saldría fuego de tu boca.

-Eso no es una invitación formal- sentencié

¿Y qué quieres?, chocolates, flores, un cartel que diga ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?- preguntaste

-Jajaja- te hubieras visto ridículo haciendo eso pensé con toda la franqueza del mundo- no claro que no, eso es de chicas tontas.

-¿Y entonces?- tu cara siempre será memorable

-Acepto ir al baile contigo- dije seria, pero ocultando una sonrisa interna.

El esperado día llegó no sabía que ponerme, por primera vez en mi vida quería lucir hermosa para ti, para que nadie más acaparara tu atención. No sabía si vestirme muy ostentosa para que no pensaras que quería imitar a las demás y no muy simple para que no pensaras que era una "fachosa" o que ese día era como cualquier otro. Aunque no lo aceptara eras la primera persona que en verdad me importaba lo que pensara de mí.

Llegaste a mi casa enfundado en un traje negro con una corbata amarilla que no hacía más que resaltar tus hermosos ojos y por coincidencia mi vestido era del mismo color, me colocaste el ramillete en mi muñeca y emprendimos el camino, no sin antes sorprenderme al ver la hermosa limosina negra que nos esperaba, claro, te podías permitir lujos como esos.

En todo el camino hacia el baile y durante este no paraste de repetirme..

-Eres la más hermosa – y entonces después de tanto escucharlo estaba a punto de creérmelo. El primer momento en el que me sentí entre tus brazos rodeando mi cintura, mis extremidades alrededor de tu cuello, nuestros rostros e escasa distancia, tu respiración mezclada con la mía, el momento era perfecto, casi mágico, pudiste besarme tuviste la oportunidad y yo esperaba con ansias que lo hicieras, pero no me obligaste a hacerlo ni te aprovechaste como el buen caballero que eras, recosté mi cabeza en tu pecho y recargaste tu barbilla en mi coronilla, seguimos moviéndonos toda la noche al ritmo de la música mientras los demás se despedían de sus amigos, derramaban lágrimas, nosotros no hacíamos nada de eso, en un rato en los confines de mi habitación haría eso, ahora no había lugar en mi cabeza más que para pensar en ti.

-Vámonos de aquí- Y sin detenerme a pensar a qué lugar iríamos tome tu mano y te seguí en ese momento comprendí que hasta el mismo cielo te seguiría sin cuestionar. Subimos a tu coche, un "Mustang", que tu padre el magnate te había regalado por la graduación. Después de un rato noté que el camino no me era familiar y hasta se veía peligroso. Tan absorta en mis pensamientos iba que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al que era llamado "El mirador de los enamorados" , un acantilado hermoso por la vista exorbitante de la ciudad, del cielo y de los bosque alrededor. Y también era famoso porque, según decían, las parejas iban ahí a declarar su amor o a pasar "tiempo de calidad". Y en casos raros se creía que si se acababa el amor, alguno de los dos iban a romper la promesa del "Siempre juntos".

Salí del auto emocionada como una chiquilla, impresionada por la iluminada ciudad, por la claridad de la Luna y por las estrellas brillantes en el cielo, era perfecto.

-Si vamos a iniciar todos un nuevo camino, que mejor que sea rodeado de estrellas- dijiste, te acercaste hasta mi lado y rodeaste tu mano con la mía.

-Por extraordinario que parezca tienes razón- claro que tenías razón, siempre la tenías pero nunca lo aceptaba, sentir el calor de tu mano en la mía, hizo que corriera una corriente por todo mi cuerpo, y nos quedamos así, una hora, después te ofreciste a llevarme a mi casa, y la verdad tanta emoción me había dejado exhausta.

Subimos al auto y llamaste mi atención:

-¿Qué te apreció mi sorpresa?- hablaste, y me dejaste hipnotizada al ver tan cerca esos ojos de oro cerca de los míos, de sentir tu aliento de nuevo cerca de mí, quería que de una vez lo hicieras, quería que el primer y el último beso fueran solamente tuyos. Cerré mis ojos y te acercaste a mi casi podía sentir el roce de tus labios. De pronto escuche unos nudillos golpear la ventana del auto.

-Disculpen.- Carraspeó una voz. Al fijarme se trataba de un oficial de policía del lado de tu ventana. Me enderecé con rapidez y carraspee alto para que lo notaras y ambos sonreímos nerviosos- Disculpen por interrumpir su velada, pero es media noche y está prohibido a esta hora estar aquí. Nos disculpamos para rápidamente huir de ahí. Durante el camino no cruzamos palabras y la tensión en el aire era palpable, Sali corriendo cuando llegamos, y es que estaba nerviosa estuvimos ¡a punto de darnos un beso! y sería una gran mentirosa si negaba que moría porque nuestros labios hicieran contacto y es que Tú y tu estúpido ser estaban amenazando con hacerme perder la cordura.

-Gracias por traerme.- Me despedí amablemente y lo más calmada que pude parecer. Tampoco quería ser grosera después de todo lo que habías hecho por mí.

-Adiós.- Te escuché susurrar. Entré a mi casa. Ya nadie me estaba esperando así que directamente me dirigí a mi cuarto. Y así vestida de gala me tiré en la cama. Escuché cómo unos minutos después de despedirme de ti tu coche arrancó. Cuando te fuiste suspiré aliviada, soñada y a la vez preocupada. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la próxima vez que nos viéramos? ¿Qué te diría? ¿Te preguntaría acerca de lo "sucedido" o lo dejaría pasar? Al parecer me diste más tiempo para pensarlo porque no te apareciste por mi casa en varios días.

El día que cumplí la mayoría de edad mis padres como siempre me dejaron sola, esto sería como un día normal, sólo mi amable ama de llaves se tomó la molestia de comprarme un pastel individual que compartimos, la verdad es que no tenía ánimos y ella lo notó, traía el celular pegado a mí, pero ni una llamada, un mensaje, nada, ¿de verdad te olvidaste de mi tan fácil?

-Señorita Mai- llamó mi atención la señora- ¿es por ese chico que está tan triste?

-No- mentí mencione que soy muy mala mintiendo.

-Cuando el amor nos llega es inevitable, y nos transforma completamente, hasta hacer lo que jamás pensamos hacer, como ser románticos, o decir lo que sentimos, si encuentras a alguien para ser feliz no lo dejes ir por tus inseguridades.

Solo pude esbozar una media sonrisa, darle las gracias y con ese pensamiento subí a mi habitación, me coloqué los audífonos y reproduje una canción, me recosté en mi cama, y me tapé haciéndome un ovillo, cerré los ojos por un largo rato, hasta que sentí que no estaba sola en mi habitación, que alguien me vigilaba, alarmada abrí de golpe los ojos y te vi arrodillado junto a mi cama, solté un grito.

-Perdón- dije por si te había roto un tímpano- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste?.

-Tu ama de llaves me dejó entrar, dijo que estabas un poco desanimada- contestaste

-Cierto olvidé que estaba ella- dije evadiendo el tema de que estaba triste por ti, jamás aceptaría el poder que tenías sobre mí-

-¿y?- empezaste- no me dejaras festejar a la cumpleañera más linda y gruñona- tu sonrisa torcida mi favorita surcó tu rostro.

Baje los pies de la cama de enderecé y te abracé contenta por sentirte de nuevo junto a mí. Salimos a dar un revitalizante paseo.

-Oye..- reclamaste mi atención- sobre el día de la graduación- oh no, oh no, todos los discursos ensayados para cuando preguntaras eso se borraron de mi mente- quería decirte que lamento haberme desaparecido así , tenía asuntos familiares pendientes que resolver- claro, la típica excusa de los problemas familiares, con la cabeza te hice saber que no había ningún problema- Y por lo de ese día creo.. creo que fue un impulso- claro un impulso estoy contenta de saber que fue solo eso… espera ¡no! eso no me hace feliz

Con mi ego lastimado te contesté:

-No hay cuidado son cosas que pasan, la situación, el "calor del momento". Eso de mentirme a mí misma no resultaba era increíble que ni a mi podía engañarme y dolía

-Pero- tu vos se escuchaba herida ¿ acaso dije algo malo?- Aun tengo ganas de ese impulso- Dijiste mirándome a los ojos capturándome en ellos e hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por no sonrojarme ni reírme como tonta.

- Oh- dije- la verdad no sé por qué- traté de excusarte, era el momento oportuna de echarte para atrás y correr antes de que dijeras algo que no tendría vuelta atrás.

-Yo si- te escuché muy serio, me tomaste de la cintura, y me acercaste a ti, preguntándome con la mirada si podías, , esta vez no había nada que interrumpiera el mágico momento, no había personas alrededor, policías, nada solo éramos tu y yo, y así fue nuestro primer beso, me dio miedo que escucharas los desbocado que corría mi corazón, porque jamás aceptaría que volvías loca cada célula de mi cuerpo. Al separarnos espere tu reacción, me sonreíste de lado y me enredaste entre tus brazos. De frente a nosotros nos llamó la atención un letrero con luces de neón, un poco viejo y descuidado, parecía un lugar de mala muerte, en realidad un local de tatuajes, entre na que otra mirada cómplice y dándonos valor tomados de la mano entramos.

La gente dice "nunca digas de esa agua no beberé, porque es la primera en la que te ahogas", y la idea de hacerme un tatuaje era la estupidez más grande que podía hacer, pero estabas a mi lado y me daba valor para hacerlo, pasaste primero tú y después yo, pensé que sería de verdad doloroso, pero fue menos de lo que pensaba y en un rato teníamos los dos en la espalda dos dragones formando un corazón y en el centro la palabra Maiko ¿Por qué?, porque te fascinaba como sonaban nuestros nombres juntos formando un palabra, uno solo, siempre repitiéndome que era… tu palabra favorita.

-Vamos Mai, no me niegues que se escucha hermosa- y la verdad es que no era original, nos fuimos de ahí y hasta se me olvidó como lo escondería , fuimos a tu casa y tus padre no estaban debido a un viaje de negocios y es que era increíble que me entendieras pasabas por la misma soledad que yo.

-Entonces, te marcharas- no era una pregunta era una afirmación más para mi que para ti y es que me contaste que tu padre era un magnate hombre de negocios dueño de la cadena hotelera más grande "Fénix" y que te mandaría a estudiar lejos para que tomaras en unos años el mando de la industria hotelera familiar, en este momento estábamos abrazados en tu cama, y no aún no había pasado "nada".

-Pues no sé, traté de convencerlo pero es una persona difícil, es serio, calculador, frio, estricto, quiere lo mejor para mí, pero no entiende lo que realmente quiero, porque yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo, no quiero dejarte, odio a todo el mundo, pero a ti no te odio.

-Yo tampoco te odio, no me dejes- fue una súplica estúpida, pero te conmovió, aprisionaste mi boca en la tuya, con hambre pero no de comida sino de algo más. Cuando me di cuenta nuestras ropas se encontraban desperdigadas por el piso.

-No quiero lastimarte- me dijiste con la voz un poco ronca.

-Jamás lo harías- te dije, mi vergüenza se esfumó y lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era sentirme tuya. Esta era la única forma de demostrarte de una vez por todas que estaba loca de amor por ti, debo admitir que me dio mucho miedo, pero me avalentó tu cercanía, siempre me hacías sentir segura, protegida, y así poco a poco te fundías más en mi cuerpo, tus besos se quedaron marcados en mi piel, tus caricias reclamaban mi cuerpo, la habitación rápidamente se inundó de gemidos y suspiros, terminaos rendidos y me recosté en tu pecho, mientras acariciabas mi cabello y mi espalda trazando dibujos imaginarios sobre esta.

-Por cierto, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ahí ibas tu y tus preguntas estúpidas.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunté incrédula te diste cuenta de que la pregunta era boba, me besaste por última vez en la noche y caí rendida ante Morfeo en tus brazos, pensando que nuestra historia llevaría el encabezado "por siempre".

Pasaron los días y los meses cuando dijimos que sería difícil no nos imaginamos que sería tanto, tu familia no me quería y mucho menos tu papá, en pocas palabras, ME ODIABA, y como un guerrero te animaste a enfrentarlo.

-Ya te dije que no voy a estudiar Administración turística- tratabas de corazón de mantener la calma pero con personas como él, era imposible- Lo mío es la música, el arte.

-¡Es una basura!, ser músico no es una profesión, te vas a morir de hambre- gritó exasperado- entiende que solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Lo se y lo agradezco pero lo mejor para mi es la música eso es lo que en verdad amo.-

-Y tus madre y tu hermana, ¿Qué? ¿No piensas en ellas?, ¿no te importan?- sabía perfectamente que explotarías, no aguantarías más.

-Basta ya!, hablar contigo es como hablar con la pared- dijiste y lo dejaste solo en aquella habitación.

-Todo es culpa de tu noviecita y su sucia familia, que pretende ser lo que no son, con un padre mediocre que no logró llegar al poder, es un débil, igual que tu- Volviste, no lo dejarías así.

-Con Mai no te metas y respecto a su familia, ella no tiene la culpa del padre que tiene- me defendiste como siempre que tu necio padre tocaba el tema- así como yo tampoco tengo la culpa de tener un padre como tú, entiende que debo buscar mi propio camino, el tuyo fue el negocio, el mío la música.-me davba gusto saber que pensaras eso, aunque ¿Y si de verdad tu papá tenía razón y lo tuyo era la administración?, ¿acaso no te estaba robando yo esa oportunidad?, en ese momento tu mano sacudiendo mi hombro me sacó de mi trance, aun seguía conservando ese estúpido sentimiento de culpa.

-¿La trajiste?- pregunté y contestaste mi pregunta al abrir tu chaqueta y mostrarme una botella de vino moscatel, mi favorito.

-Y es nuevo, disculpame por haberme tardado, Mai-

- No te preocupes- desde donde estaba escuché todo, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando cada puesta de sol, la pasábamos así en el tejado de tu casa, y la discusión era cosas de todos los días y era la bienvenida de tu familia- aunque sabes, no puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez él tenga razón, que eso es lo mejor para ti, si tú eres feliz aunque sea al otro lado del mundo, yo los soy, no quiero que en un tiempo te arrepientas y puedas llegar a echarme la culpa de algo que no pudiste hacer-

-Deja de sufrir por eso- Inhalaste exasperado- Ya hablamos de eso, ambos iremos a la universidad, tu estudiarás para ser la mejor escritora del mundo, y yo estudiaré música, Compraremos una casa, pasaremos tiempo justos haciendo lo que amamos y de paso amándonos tu y yo.-

¿No es divertido como la suerte y el destino guardan lo que nos espera?, pasas días planeando tu futuro, para que la vida te de un golpe con la realidad, demostrándonos que lo predecible de la vida es que es impredecible y es que

Nunca planeé que un día te perdería.

Y ahí estábamos en la habitación de nuestra casa tumbados después de una "agradable noche", y es que tus brazos eran también mi hogar, te levantaste de la cama y tomaste un baño, después de que yo también lo hacía, bajamos a desayunar, limpiábamos y después íbamos a una de las habitaciones, tu comenzabas a tocar la guitarra, componiendo música, y yo escribía en uno de mis borradores, la historia de amor más grande que pudiera haber, la nuestra.

A veces cuando te extraño, escucho tus grabaciones que nunca salieron a la venta y que los guardo especialmente para mí, cuando me tomabas entre tus brazos, y bailábamos por horas como aquella vez en la graduación.

Al pasar los años la vida nos empezó a pasar la cuenta, se nos hacía más y más difícil. Nuestras discusiones eran más frecuentes.

Al principio cuando peleábamos salías de la casa un par de horas, no lloraba nunca frente a ti, para que no vieras lo mucho que me dolía, tal vez para ti no fuera tan difícil, al final regresabas y encontrábamos la forma de solucionarlo

Las manecillas del reloj giraban y los días del calendario pasaban, y se convirtieron en un par de años. Había días que no regresabas a dormir.

-¿Quién ese idiota de Sakko, Sokkao como se llame? ¿Crees que no he visto cómo te miran los estúpidos de la editorial?- Era increíble que dudaras de mí, me lastimaba. Tus malditos arranques de celos, suponía que eran porque era importante para ti y me querías, pero estabas cruzando el límite hasta los perros, te daban celos. ¿Y quién demonios era Sokka? A veces pensaba que buscabas cualquier cosa para discutir. De seguro ya estabas cansado de estar conmigo y esa era tu forma ideal de hartarme y conseguir que te dejara.

Esa noche te marchaste tomando únicamente tu abrigo y no volví a saber de ti hasta 1 semana después, y me duele aceptarlo, no precisamente por ti.

-¿A que no adivinas a quien vi el otro día?- esa maldita vocecita chillona no podía ser otra que la de Suki, la chiquilla riquilla, y viniendo algo de su boca no era bueno.

-No, y preferiría que no me dijeras cosas que no me interesan-

-Vi a Zuko, y estaba muy solito ¿pasa algo malo?- resulta que la odiosa te había confesado su amor una semana después de enterarse de nuestro noviazgo.

-Nada que te importe- dije cortante y para que ella fuera directa al meollo del asunto

-Yo creo que si- canturreo- se enojaron ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Demasiado tarde hasta ella misma se dio cuenta que estaba interesada en lo que tuviera que decirme..

Esa misma noche llegaste, y debo admitir que no te esperaba.

-Me dijeron que hiciste que te quitaran el tatuaje- Si había sido Suki, no me miraste a la cara, no porque no pudieras, sino para comprobar que era cierto, eras tan capaz. Y no quería que vieras mis ojos, esos que una vez te miraron con tanto amor ahora estaban enmarcados por ojeras, debido a varias noches sin conciliar el sueño, tristes.

-Y no fue tan fácil- Así me lo aventaste a la cara. Caminé a _Nuestra _ habitación, cerré la puerta, recargué la espalda en esta, y me deslice hasta quedar en el suelo sentada, abrazando mis rodillas, tratando de evitar emitir sollozos tan sonoros preguntándome ¿que había hecho mal? ¿En qué momento nos habíamos perdido?.

-Definitivamente ya no era tu musa-

Al día siguiente me desperté con los ojos muy hinchados, bajé a la habitación de inspiración y te vi, tocando la guitarra, con los audífonos conectados al amplificador no llevabas camiseta y estabas de espaldas a mí , por lo que pude ver que esta estaba vacía, tome el cable, y lo desconecté, volteaste inmediatamente y quitaste de tus oídos los audífonos, dejaste la guitarra, y te dirigiste a la salida de la habitación, sin ganas de ser ignorada tomé la guitarra y la azoté contra el suelo, no me importó el daño, así como a ti no te importaba el daño a mi corazón.

-¡Que carajos te pasa!- me miraste como si hubiera matado a alguien, estabas hecho una furia.

-No, ¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti?- esta situación era enfermiza, no podíamos seguir así, saliste de la habitación y de la casa, el portazo me lo confirmó. Me eché a llorar, primero porque nada tenía arreglo, tu ya no eras el mismo y con este nuevo Zuko, no podía tratar. Segundo tenía un plan presentimiento: Bueno: la vida me advertía el cambio, Malo: no pude hacer nada por detenerlo.

Ya entrada la noche apenas y pude levantarme de la cama, alguien llamaba a la puerta golpeándola muy fuerte y con mucha urgencia. Bajé y abrí la puerta ni en el más remoto de mis sueños pensé verlos ahí.

-¡Mai!- tu madre se aventó a mis brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Tu padre detrás de ella, con la mirada vacía como si unos de sus más grandes tesoros, se hubiera ido, y entonces tuve miedo, el mundo dio un giro de 360º y eso me partió- ¡Zuko!

-El murió, Mai- tu madre rompió en sollozos, tu padre la siguió y yo estaba rota, lloramos toda la noche, era increíble que pasara la peor desgracia para unirnos.

Según un testigo, conducías a alta velocidad a las afueras de la ciudad, de un momento a otro te desviastaste al carril contrario y para evitar el choque inminente contra el conductor que se acercaba a ti, giraste el volante.

Tu coche se estrelló e inmediatamente explotó, tu cuerpo se perdió en las llamas. Y para terminar de saber que la vida es como jugar a la ruleta rusa, fue saber el lugar del accidente: El mirador de los enamorados.

¿Cómo reconocieron tu cuerpo?, para terminar de romperme y desear cambiarme por ti, lanzarte mi corazón y estar muerta, si no te hubiera conocido hoy estarías aquí.

-Pues.. Inició tu madre- lo reconocieron porque el cadáver tenía un tatuaje- acaso no te lo habías borrado era imposible yo vi tu espalda vacía.

-El cuerpo- continuó tu padre- tenía rastros de haberse quitado un tatuaje, pero aún conservaba uno con la palabra Maiko.

_-"Aunque un día no tengas señal de que quiera decirte que te amo, aun muerto jamás te borraría de mi piel, porque eres todo de mí…"_

Ese fue el día en que Zuko murió.

El día que las mariposas de mis estomago se extinguieron.

El día que mi propio Sol murió

El día que no pude decirte lo mucho que te amaba.

Ni con todo el dinero puedo comprarme una máquina del tiempo, y regresar el tiempo, evitar tal vez la desgracia de haberme conocido, no te puedo remplazar con los anillos de esos caros que el padre de Ursa me regala, sabe que nunca podrá remplazarte. Debí haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo, lo importante que eres para mi.

Camino en el mirador de los enamorados, recargo mi libro y mis brazos sobre el alfeizar, miro le crepúsculo, como tanto amábamos mirarlo, por un momento te puedo ver aquí junto a mi esbozando esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me hacía estremecer, con ese brillo en los ojos, justo después te desvaneces, miro la última página de mi libro, donde dice el fin, lo abrazo, lanzo un beso al aire desenado lo lleve hasta a ti..

Aquel que fue el pedazo de mi vida

Aquel que fue mi otra mitad.

Aquel que inspiró mi libro y hace que sea record en ventas.

Aquel que se fue…

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero haya sido de gusto, basado en la canción The one That got away-Katy Perry


End file.
